Back to Nothing
by LilibethAriel
Summary: Bella has been bullied the the Cullens and Hales since forever.She leaves and comes back senior year a confident person.She doesn't tell her bullies who she is, what if they figure out who she is? What will she do,What will they do?What happens if Charlie figures out who her bullies were? Will Edward fall for Bella's pretty looks?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Ever since middle school the cullens and hales bullied me. At first it was names, but as i grew up it became more and more, they threatened me if i told anyone i would get it. I didn't know what it was, but i didn't want to find out.  
"Smella, get over here. Where do you think your going?" Alice yelled, she grabbed my collar of my shirt. The rest of them came and helped. Class had started ten minutes ago, surely no one would hear me scream if i did.  
"Answer me!" Alice yelled, kicking my stomach.  
"Answer her." Rosalie growled when i stayed quiet.  
"Why should i?" I snapped, someone slapped me on my cheek, probably Jasper, he was very protective of Alice.  
The beat me up from another ten minutes, i crawled to my car and got in. I drove home. The first thing i did was treat my wounds, the cut my skin in several places. Then i called my mom. I was leaving.  
**A year later**

I drove back to Charlie's house for a surprise visit. I was staying in forks from now on. I had change a lot over the last year, my hair was a beautiful brown color, it was wavy, i had perfect brown eyes, flawless skin, perfect balance, and i rock. I had a wonderful sense of fashion. Today i was currently wearing black skinny jeans, a plaid top and heels.  
I walked inside where Charlie was eating. "Hey Dad." i greeted.  
"Bells." He said, not looking up. He suddenly did look up i grinned. "You're here, i thought-"  
"I decided to come early." We hugged then i told him i had to get to school. I grabbed my bag and jumped into my silver eclipse.  
I drove to school, as i got out everyone stared at me. I smirked then i went inside. I collected my map and schedule, though i wouldn't need them. I spotted the Cullens and Hales tormenting a girl. She looked scared. I chuckled and walked over to them.  
"Hey guys, what do you think you're doing?" I asked, their heads whipped in my direction. Did they recognize me?  
"Who are you?" Rosalie asked, crossing her arms.  
"Me, i should ask you the same question. Who are you to think you can bully people like that?" I asked, crossing my arms.  
"Excuse me?" Emmett asked, wrapping an arm around Rosalie.  
"Who are you to bully people like this." I snapped.  
"We can do what we want." Edward growled, grabbed my arm. I snatched it away.  
"Really, because you can be arrested for doing this stuff, Edward." I spat his name out.  
"Don't treat my brother like that." Alice snapped.  
"Oh, so your temper has grown, wow, i remember the days when Jasper defended you. Where is he?" I asked, scanning the parking lot. "I was sure he was part of your little gang."  
"What gang?" Emmett asked.  
"You, Rosalie, Edward, Alice, and Jasper." I snapped. "You really are stupid."  
"Don't talk to him like that." Rosalie tried to punch my face, i moved and blocked her arm, i twisted it so if she moved her arm would break. I took a little taekwondo.  
"Don't talk to me like that, Hale. If you know what's best, you would stop bullying people while i am around." I let go of her arm and walked away, i could tell they were still staring at me, all of them.  
I attended my first class, then my second, and third. Before i knew it was time for lunch. I got into the line and started placing food on my tray, once i got everything i wanted i paid and sat down. The Cullens and Hales were still staring at me.  
"How do you know us?" A voice asked. I looked up, they were at my table.  
"I had a friend who was bullied until she moved. By you." I answered.  
"Who?" Some blonde girl asked. I was guessing she was with Edward, they way they were spaced.  
"Bella Swan." I answered.  
They all gasped.  
"Geez, whats wrong?" I snap. "Feeling sorry, Edward? Did you push it a bit too far?"  
Edward looked away.  
"Eddie, sweetie, let's go." The blondie said.  
"Who are you?" Rosalie hissed.  
"Yeah, who are you?" Emmett wondered.  
"I am who you thought was lost forever." I whispered. I picked up my food and walked to another table.  
After lunch i went to my next class. It was music with Mrs. Grace. She signed my slip and told me to tell the class about myself, i didn't mind this.  
"Hi, my name is Isabella, call me Izzy." So i got a new nickname, what else is new? "I play the piano, i sing, violin, and guitar. I also love to shop." I shrugged, taking a seat.  
"Oh, can you play for us? The piano i mean? Or sing."  
I smiled and skipped to the piano. "This is my favorite." I placed my hands on the keys and started playing. Music floated up through the walls and the teachers mouth dropped, so did other students. Someone walked in, my hands stopped playing when i saw who it was. Edward.  
"Keep playing." Mrs. Grace pleaded. "And sing, i trust you wrote this song."  
I started up again.  
"They told me i don't belong here.  
They told me i can never be beautiful  
I can never be the best  
I do not have the confidence,  
To find my way through this maze  
I struggle to see through the haze,  
As i march through the halls i to find my ways.  
They emerge through the fog like kings and queens  
People move out of their way so they don't be hated  
It hurts me the most, when i have some hope,  
Maybe they won't bully me today.  
I think that maybe i am the uggliest  
The worst of the lot  
I will never be the right girl  
Not able to keep my stance, i drop straight to the ground  
Never able to find my way,  
I travel around, not caring where i end up.  
The world has no need for me." I finish the song and stop playing.  
Edward is staring at me and so are the other students.  
"That was beautiful." Mrs. Grace is in tears. "We are having a talent show tomorrow, extra credit. Give it a try?"  
"Sure." I grin.  
Soon school is out. I get into my car and head home. Once i get home i do all my homework and make some of Harry's fish fry. Charlie comes home later one.  
"Hey Dad. How was work?"  
"Boring, school?" He asks. "Did people bully you?"  
"Nope, partly because they didn't know who i was. And because i stood up to my bullies. There is a talent show tomorrow, extra credit and i want to do it. Can i?"  
"Of course, anything to keep those grades up. I am proud of you Bells, you fixed things for everyone. Your mother, me, the bullies. Yourself."  
"Thank you dad. Dinner should be ready in ten minutes." I say.  
"I wanted to catch the scores, the red socks are playing the yankees." He said, he inched toward the Tv.

"No problem, i would probably be no company." I agree. I put cut up some lettuce and salad.

Once dinner is ready i invite dad. He comes and sits down. We eat in silence, every now and then he asks a question about my friends or mom. Once we finish i wash the dishes and go to sleep.

The next day i wake up and take a shower. Today is saturday, the talent show. I pull on a blue knee length dress and a black shrug cardigan. I put on some black flats and adjust my naturally wavy hair. I grab my bag and go downstairs.

"Your up early." Dad says.  
"Oh, did i not tell you the show was today? Sorry. But i have to head over now. Actually i should be done around twelve, should i pick up some lunch?" I ask.  
"No, i we can go to the diner. Do you want me to come to the show?" Dad asks.  
"No, no. Stay here, relax. You must be tired, working all week. I can pick up the food from the diner and bring it home. Is there a game today?"  
"No." He sighs. He flips the newspapers around.  
"Okay, well i need to go. bye dad." I kiss his cheek and run outside. I get in my car and drive to school. I wonder on the way what song i will sing.  
When i get there Mrs. Grace signs me up and tells me i am the last contestant. The winner will compete in a competition with the schools in port angeles and olympia and then go to state.  
I get my guitar ready and wait behind stage. After about two hours it is my turn.  
"And last but not least, we have a very talented young girl. Isabella Swan!" Mrs. Grace says. Many gasps are heard. I walk out on stage and see everyone frozen.  
I glare at them but then start playing my guiatar.  
"One day we are together the next we are against each other.  
Oh no, i find it hard to believe, you would do this to me.  
Yeah, we used to be one, played together, had fun.  
My friends and i, laughed aloud, singing together, we are one now and forever.  
(cHORUS)  
You bullied me, and i fled,  
I learned what friends are really suppsoed to do.  
We learned together what i really was,  
Not the things you said.  
Some people call me a coward, other call me what i am.  
Brave, beautiful, a friend.

(End of chorus)

It ain't mad science, what you really are  
Ain't it so scary, to believe the truth,  
It ain't rocket science, to realise we are not friends.  
You took me down, made me believe i was no one.  
You left me broken, in the street.  
Though i fled, i left.  
I learned who i really am.  
My friends, they taught me who i was.  
They gave me wings, i sore the sky.  
I stand my ground, i don't get pushed around.  
I fly in the sky.  
My dreams, come true and i learn.

(Chorus)  
You bullied me, and i fled,  
I learned what friends are really supposed to do.  
We learned together what i really was,  
Not the things you said.  
Some people call me a coward, other call me what i am.  
Brave, beautiful, a friend.  
(End of chorus)"

I finish and everyone erupts in clapping, excluding the Cullens and Hales.  
"Thank you, all my bullies. If it weren't for you, i would still be the same person i was two years ago. My real friends in Phoenix, they told me who i was. They changed me, and i have to thank you for that." I say. Then i leave the stage. They call the winner. It is me! I run onto stage and take my certificate.  
As i am walking out Rosalie stops me, everyone else behind her.  
"You bitch." She yells, she tries to punch me.  
I stop her like i did yesterday. "Don't try, you won't succeed."  
"What the heck was that? You wrote songs about us?" Alice screeched.  
"Yeah, i wrote a ton of them."  
"We are the friends that made you realise who you were." Emmett sighed happily.  
"No idiot, you made me run. You are the bullies." I snap. I walk to my car and get in. "Don't you dare try to hurt me. Senior year will not be ruined for me."  
I drive to the diner and pick up some food, a hamburger for me and steak for Charlie. Then i go home.  
"I am home!" I call. I put the food on the table and wonder to the living room. Charlie is asleep. I smile and go back to the kitchen. I each my burger and leave his food in the microwave. Once i am done i call mom.  
"Hi mom."  
"Bella, oh it is so good to hear your voice." Mom screams.  
"I miss you."  
"i miss you too, baby. Where is charlie?"  
"He is asleep. I won a talent show today."  
"That is great, honey. Good job. How is Fork so far? Are the Cullens and Hales still bullying you?"  
"No. I stood up to them. Forks is okay, it has been sunny these last two days. Thankfully. But i will have to go soon. The house is a mess."  
"Okay, call me again soon."  
"Sure. How is Phill?"  
"Great. We might move down to Florida. But i promise it will be okay. I kind of like it here in Arizona. I don't want to leave." Mom sighed.  
"Oh mom, Florida isn't too bad." I talk as i start cleaning the kitchen. "There are beaches, and the humidity isn't that bad, the houses are really cute too."  
"Your right. I want to move to Florida. Maybe Clearwater, or tampa." Mom talks to herself.  
I laugh. "Mom, what have you been up to lately?"  
"Do you know where my blue blouse is? And my pink pants. I put them in the laundry bag, you dropped them off and told me to pick them up."  
'Did you?" I ask.  
"No. So they probably have them. I need to get them." She mutters. I laugh again, the doorbell rings.  
"Hold on mom." I say. I take the phone off my ear and open the door. It is the Cullens and Hales. I groan. "What?"  
"We need to speak."  
"Charlie is sleeping on the couch. Outside." I mutter. I bring the phone back up to my ear. "Mom, can i call you back. They are at my door."  
"You mean those kids. What were their names, right. The Cullens and the Hales. Oh, give the phone to the older one, Edward, yeah that is his name, right? I want to tell at him." She screamed i bet even the Cullens and the Hales could hear.  
"Mom, i will call you back. I love you, bye." I shut the phone before she could reply. "What?"  
"We are sorry." Jasper said.  
I smile sympathetically. "You will have to do a lot more than that."  
"Oh, come on." Alice cries. Someone honks and a familiar car pulls up. James and Victoria, my friends from Phoenix come out.  
"Viccky, James." I cry. I run and hug them both. "What are you doing here?"  
"Visiting. God that drive was long. It took forever. James here wouldn't go over fifty. He drove like a grandma." Victoria scowled.  
I laughed. "James, grow up, or should i say younger."  
"Who are they?" Edward asks.  
"My friends." I hiss. "Come on." I urge them inside out of the pouring rain, leaving the Cullens and Hales outside, i close the door.  
"Are they..." James trails off and i nod. James growls.  
"James..." I warn.  
He nods, but i can tell her is still angry.  
"I am starving, anything to eat?" Victoria asks.  
"Yeah. Fish fry, it is in the fridge." I mutter. I go back outside. The phone rings and i answer it.  
"Hello?"  
"Surprise." Mom yells.  
"Little late for that. They are already inside, can i call you back?"  
"They are still here? God those trouble makers. Tell them you will call the cops." Mom hisses.  
"Dad is a cop." I remind her.  
"Right, wake him up." She says.  
"Goodbye mom." I shut the phone and look at them. "Leave please." I go inside.

**What do you think? This is my fourth story. Like i said, i am posting stories slowly. I have a bunch written. It is easier to only have to work on two at a time, three just gets out of hand. So i am currently writing Flamed, and this one. Please review, and most chapters. Also i can only write on the weekends, so things might be a bit slower. Sorry. **  
**Lilibeth Ariel**

P.s. The song, i wrote them myself. I didn't get them from the internet.


	2. Chapter 2

James and Victoria stayed for the weekend then drove back home, promising to visit the next break. I already missed them.  
On monday morning i woke up and took a shower. I quickly chose my outfit, skinny jeans, boots, and a red button down shirt with a belt. I put my hair in a side ponytail and slipped Downstairs.

I made some bacon and eggs for breakfast, i ate my portion and left Charlie's in the microwave.I shrugged into my rain coat and grabbed my keys and bag. I drove to school through the quickening rain.

When i got out of my car everyone was staring at me, i glared and they turned away. School goes on without a scene. I do my homework during free period, or most of it. I still had math left.

When school is over i drive home and finish my work. Just as i am about to start on dinner Charlie comes in.

"Hey Bella." He says.

"Hi dad, what do you think about tacos tonight?"  
"Great. Actually, the Cullens and Hales are coming. With Doctor Cullen and Esme. They are having dinner here, what do you think?"

"What?!" I scream.

"They should be here in an hour." He warns.

"Okay." I nod, trying to calm myself. I work on dinner. I am extra careful cutting everything. I never minded Carlisle or his loving wife, Esme, just their annoying adopted bully kids. The doorbell rang and Charlie answered it. It seemed Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were going to watch the game. Alice and Rosalie came with their boyfriends and Esme stayed home.

I went and greeted everyone. I was nice in front of Charlie. Soon they went to watch the game, i finished dinner and called them. Just as everyone was seated, Charlie on my right, then Carlisle, Emmett, Edward, Alice, Jasper, and then Rosalie. I was in between Rosalie and Charlie.

The phone rang. I got up and went to get it. "Hello?" I ask, using the kitchen phone. Charlie was looking at me.

"Hey Bells, have you seen my favorite baseball cap. I lost it and i don't know what happened to it." Mom said, breathless.

I laugh. "Hi Mom, your cap is in the wash, remember i put it there before i left. Did you do the laundry at all?"

"No, i guess i forgot." She murmured.

"Mom, be more responsible." I laugh again. "You can't keep on calling me for these things. Doesn't Phill help you?"

"Oh, he is at practice. But i hired a new maid and i lost my cushion. Do you know where it is?"  
"Mom, can i call you back, there are people over, your cushion is in my closet. I told you i put it there and don't hire anyone. Just have your cousin do the cleaning, okay?"  
"I miss you Bells."  
"I miss you too."

"Bye honey, and call more often."  
"Okay, bye." I shut the phone. Edward was staring at me, so was Alice. Everyone else was eating happily.

"What?" I ask.

"She seems irresponsible." Alice says.

"It isn't your business who my parents are." I snap. Just as i sit down the phone rings again. "Grand central around here." I mutter angrily. Edward chuckles.

"Hello?" I say impatiently.

"Bella, how nice to talk to your friend. Did i leave my shirt at your house, i can't find it?" Victoria asks.

"Hi Bella, i miss you, how is school? I got home alright, are your bullies bothering you?" I joke.

"Bella." She whines.

I sigh. "Vic, i don't know."

"Are you alone, cause i need to speak boy talk."

"Can we do this later?" I ask.

"No! James asked me on a date and i am crazy." She screams.

"Finally." i mutter. "Do you have anything to wear?"

"Are you alone? I have a lot of drama going on."  
"No, but i can be. Call you back in five minutes." I shut the phone and grab my plate, i put it on the counter. "Dad, i am going to finish my homework. And Victoria called, she needs help with somethings."  
"Can you do it later?": He asks.

I give him a pleading look. "Please, this is really major for her, and she helped me a lot when i needed it. Remember?"

He looks down and nods. "Fine."

"Thank you." I skip up to my room and call her. "Okay, what is up?"

"He is taking me to this fancy place, i have a beautiful dress and stuff. I am scared i might make a mistake."

"Vic, James loves you. He has been babbling about it for a year, finally got the nerve to ask you out."

"So all is good?"

"Yep, all is good."

"Why did you have to call me back?" She asks.

"They are over." I tell her.

"You're kidding!" She screams.

"I am alone. My dad fell for the 'remember how they helped me' phrase again."

"But it works, cause we totally helped you. We did more than that, we changed you, redesigned you."

"Vic, i know. I love you so much for it. Plus, i am rocking the playhouse."

We talked for another half hour, Charlie cames up.

"Bella, why did you not come down and say bye, i called you five times. Why did you not come and talk to them, that is what i expect when people come. That is what everyone expects. That is manners."

"In your dreams." I mutter, apparently he hears me.

"What?" He growls. "What did you say?"  
"I am not going to talk to them, dad. I am not-" I stop suddenly, his face is turning red. "Dad?" I ask.

"You will do what i say." He growls.

"Dad, i would never converse with them." I tell him. "They made my life hell." I scream.

He looks taken back. "What?"

"They kicked me out of here. I left because of them, they bullied me dad. They kicked me around and hit me. I hate them and i will never warm up to them." I yell.  
"Five years, and i never even suspected them." He mutters. He kicks the wall. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
"Carlisle was your best friend." I had tears streaming down my face. "I couldn't hurt you like that."  
"So you risked yourself. Bella, they almost killed you. You could have been dead so i can have some friend?" He says angrily. A tear trickles down his face, he suddenly grabs me and hugs me tightly. "Don't ever do that again. Tell me the truth."  
"Okay." I mutter.

**Charlie POV**

They hurt Bella. I was going to kill them. I got into my car and drove like a maniac to their house. I missed their turn twice but finally got it. I slammed my car door and walked up their steps, i rang their doorbell.  
Esme answered it. "Hello Charlie." She said.  
"Esme, is Carlisle back yet?" I ask.  
"Actually no, just the kids. I sent him out for some groceries." She announces. "Is everything alright?"  
"No." I growl.  
"What happened." She looks outside. "Come inside, it is cold and wet." She opens the door and i step inside.  
"Where are the kids?"  
"Um, in the living room. Just this way." SHe leads me to the living room. Everyone is seated happily talking. "What happened, Charlie?"  
"I just found out who bullied Bella all those years." I started, looking at the kids.  
"You think, my kids did it?" She asks, angry.  
"Yes, she said so herself." I snap.  
"Did you guys bully Bella?" Esme asks. Everyone looks down guilty. "Well, did you?" She asks again.  
"Yes." Rosalie mutters.  
"What? Why?" Esme demands.  
"Because, she was an easy target. Esme, she was so little and innocent we had to." Emmett explains.  
"So you bully her!" Esme yells. I have never seen her yell, but she looked pretty angry.  
"We had no choice!" Alice hisses.  
"Who was forcing you to do it?"  
"Our reputation would be gone." Edward explains. Esme puts her hands to her head.  
"Your reputation means nothing. Bully a poor kid means a lot. Do you think we would be mad if you weren't worshiped at school, i would be perfectly fine with it."  
"It is the past, Esme." Rosalie insists.  
"That past? Well i can surely punish you for the past." Esme screams.  
"Why did she tell on us?" Edward wonders.  
"Because she was mad." I told them. "Mad because i asked her to be nice to you kids."  
"Why didn't she tell earlier?" Rosalie asks.  
"I was friends with Carlisle and she didn't want to ruin that."  
"Oh, we didn't give her a lot of credit." Alice says.  
"You didn't give her any credit." Esme scoffs.  
"Charlie, Esme, what is going on?" I hadn't notice Carlisle come home.  
"Your kids bullied Bella." I snap.  
He looks confused. "Is this true?" He asks the kids. They all nod. He sighs, putting the milk and eggs on the table. He walks over.  
"Why?"  
"Because she was an easy target and we were dared to, if we didn't our reputation would be gone." Edward confessed.  
"It is late, tomorrow we will deal with this. Charlie, can you come over tomorrow, bring bella too?" I ask. "We will talk about this, apologize to her and decide what to do then. I am not pleased of this." Carlisle says sternly.  
I nod and leave.

**Bella Pov.**

I drive to the Cullens house straight after school. Things are okay, the Cullens kept giving me death glares. Charlie was already there, he had come from the station.  
We talk about what happen for a little while, they apologize but i still have a cold feeling to them.  
"Apologizing isn't enough kids. What you did is not okay. You are all grounded for a month. Frankly i don't know what else to do, there is nothing i can do." Carlisle yells. "Just be glad Bella is forgiving."  
"She isn't. Didn't you see what she did, she was talking to her stupid friend the entire time last night." Emmett scoffed. I grew very red at this.  
"Emmett, those friends she went to when you kids were mean to her. They are her life, you destroyed her and they fixed her. She has a right to do that, ignore you. She has a right to kill you, you almost killed her." Esme said.  
"Esme, i would never do that." I mutter.  
Esme rubs my shoulders.  
"Why are you taking her side." Rosalie hissed. "Come on, she is like the perfect person. She has a beautiful music talent, perfect grades, perfect reputation-'  
"Because no one knew who i was. At the talent show everyone was shocked it was me, you guys left me along because you didn't know it was me. But once you figured it out, you tried to hurt me, Rosalie."  
We talked for a little while longer. We had officially missed school. I sighed and got up. "I need to go. I have homework." Charlie had left a while ago due to police crime.  
"Very well." Esme said. I saw Alice sigh. "We aren't done." Esme added, mostly to Alice.  
I nod, Carlisle walks me to the door. I say bye and drive home.

**Okay, how was it? That is all for the week, cause i don't get the computer until next saturday unless it is for homework and sadly this isn't homework. Bye, have a good week. **

**Lilibeth Ariel**


	3. Chapter 3

The Cullens haven't been coming to school lately, maybe i see them in school twice a week. It has been two weeks since the meeting. I didn't know what was going to happen.  
"Vic, i can't tell if they are in trouble or not, what should i do?" I ask.  
"Bells, give it a rest. If they wanted to do something they would have, obviously their parents got responsible, finally." Victoria muttered.  
"Vic, their parents are great. They had no idea this was going on, but they were so mad when they found out. Charlie told me." I muttered.  
"Oh, goodness." She complained. "Let's move on to another topic, it seems like my nails are taking forever to dry and this heavy topic not helping."  
"Okay, so how are you and James?" I ask.  
"Ugh, don't remind me. He saw some chick and i got jealous, and ..." Victoria starts crying.  
"Vic, who was it? Give me a description."  
"Well, they saw each other and hugged really close, he kissed her cheek and they were taking. Her eyes sort of blazed when she saw me, he introduced me. And i demanded to know who she was, i asked if he was cheated on me and then we broke up."  
"What did she look like?" I ask.  
"Blue eyes, blonde hair, high heels, and fashion crazy girl."  
"Vic, that is his half cousin. Adopted cousin i mean, they are really close in a family way. But they rarely see each other. Give it a rest, i will call him and yell at him."  
"I love you bella."  
"Love you to Vic, now tell me. When are you coming, i am bored." I groan.  
"Soon, soon. I have a lot going on." She giggled.  
"Like James, and Amy?"  
"That is her name?"  
"Yeah."  
"Oh, is she nice?" Victoria asks, hesitantly.  
"Don't you dare try to get to know her. She wants to be with James and that won't work so well." I explain. The doorbell rings. I get up and walk downstairs.  
"So that is a no." She sighs. "I wish you were here, you would hug me now and i would hug you."  
"Victoria, you are so weird. Why am i your friend?" I joke. "Hold it." I open the door and once again try to close it. But some ones foot stop me.  
"We just want to talk."  
"I am busy." I hiss.  
"Esme and Carlisle are in the car, want them to come inside?" Alice asks softly.  
"I don't want anyone inside. I am really busy now, and Charlie is going to be home soon." I struggle with the door some more.  
"Bella, ten minutes." Rosalie begs.  
"Fine." I open the door and they come in. So does Esme. I lift the phone to my face. "Vic, i have to go. Sorry."  
"Okay, but we are friends cause i helped you and you are slowly paying me." She says, i laugh. "Bye Bells."  
"Bye." I close the phone and look at them.  
"Is that all you do? Talk on the phone?" Emmett asks. \  
I raise an eyebrow. Esme stays quiet, like she is expecting them to apologize. They don't. "Kids." She says after a while. Then she leaves and waits in the car.  
"We are sorry." Emmett says.  
"For what, the phone comment or all those years of bullying?" I move into the kitchen and start making steak dinner.  
"For everything." Edward says.  
"Are you really sorry?" I ask pointing a fork at him. "Or did Esme take you baby away?"  
He looks confused.  
"Dude, your car." I say after a few minutes.  
"She did, but i was sorry when you left."  
"Well why the heck are you still bullying people?"I snap.  
"Because we needed to take our anger out." Rosalie said.  
"Those anger objects are called pillows Rosalie. Not People." I tell her.  
She shruggs.  
"Clearly you do not have pillows in your house, so until you buy some pillows, don't come talking to me." I advise. "Can you close the door on the way out?"  
They quietly leave. I wash my hands and call vICTORIA.  
"Hey friend that i am slowly paying back."  
"Hey Gurl." Victoria yells.  
"Vic, don't yell. I can hear you fine."  
We talk for an hour as i cook. Charlie comes home and i quickly hang up.  
"Hey dad."  
"Bells'"  
"Um, The Cullens stopped by to apologize, i think maybe you should go see Carlisle and Esme, talk to them about anger management."  
"Is this what it is about? Anger issues?" Charlie asked.  
"I guess. They seem to have something worth getting angry about. Wonder what." I mutter.  
"Don't go near them."  
"Dad, i am older. I stood up for myself once i can do it again."  
"We are done talking about this." He declares. "I am going to watch the game. Do whatever you want."  
"Okay, i think i might go out for a while, just to port angeles to do some shopping. I should be back before eleven."  
"Okay, be careful." I put his dinner on the stove and tell him to take it off in a half hour. When he agrees i head out. I drive like a maniac, i get there in very soon.  
I visit a few bookstores and buy some about an hour i put everything in my truck and go to the grocery store.  
Well i am there i meet the only girl who was ever nice to me.  
"Angela." I say, we hug quickly.  
"It is so good to see you Bella, after the talent show i had to go meet my cousin. But congratulations."  
"Thank you." I say.  
"How are you, you look really great."  
"I am wonderful, and you?"  
"Better. The Cullens haven't been in school much, all of us a relieved."  
"Really, why?"  
"After you left, they bullied everyone. Even their friends sometimes, then this last month they stayed alone and you showed up."  
"Many think it is because your dad told Carlisle, and they overheard. I guess they were half worried or something."  
"That is interesting. I need to go, i told Charlie i would be back by eleven."  
'Where did you go?"  
"I went shopping, needed a few things." I explain. "How have you been these past days? Did the Cullens bully you also?"  
"No, they left me alone." She said, surprised. "I was waiting, then i quit school and homeschooled. I just started again this year."  
"Wow, things have gone crazy when i left."  
"They really have, don't you think?"  
"Well, i need to go. See you later."  
"Yeah, sure." She says.  
I check my items out and run to the car through the pouring rain. When i get home i see Carlisle's mercedes, i wondered what they were doing here. I grabbed the bags and walked into the house.  
"Hey Dad." I called when i saw him and Carlisle in the living room.  
"You're back early." He says.  
"Yeah. The shopping took less time than i thought." I put the groceries down. "I met angela at the store. She is doing great."  
"Thats great."  
"Hi Carlisle." I added.  
"Hello Bella." He says. "How are you today?"  
"Okay, you?"  
"I am fine." He said. The phone rang and i went to get it. It never ends does it?  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Bella, you keep leaving me and goodness i sense someone is with you." James said.  
"Hi James, i miss you too. I am great, thigns are great, school is good, and you?" I joke, he grunts and i laugh. "Yeah, your right."  
"Okay, well i am driving up to see you with Renee and Victoria, i will be there by friday."  
"Really, oh i can't wait to see you guys. How long are you staying?"  
"As long as you want, we have school break. Spring break i mean. So maybe a week or two. But, get this, Renee is going to personally yell at the Cullens. Speaking of Renee, she lost her phone, you are going to have to call the house phone."  
"God, i need to give her detectors to put on her stuff. That way she won't lose anything."  
"She will lose that also." We both laugh. I hang up after a few minutes.  
As i put the groceries away Carlisle left.  
"Was dinner okay?"  
"Yeah, it was great. Um, Carlisle came by to talk to me. I invited them all on friday. I want to make things right between you guys."  
"Wait, James Victoria and mom are coming friday!"  
"Bring them." Charlie says.  
**Friday**  
I quickly slip into my purple dress and jean jacket. I run downstairs just as the doorbell rings. I run downstairs and open the door.  
I find the Cullens instead of mom and James and Victoria. My smiled fades just a bit as i see a car pulling up. Mom comes running out.  
"Mom!" I yell. I push past the Cullens and run and hug her. Her child like eyes are full of love as she kisses my forehead.  
"Hey, Bells. Got any food?" James asks. He walks into the house without even hugging me.  
Victoria hugs me. "I am so tired, the drive was awful, your mom would not be quiet about her blouse she forgot at the dry cleaners."  
"Vic slept the entire time." James called from the kitchen.  
"Hey, a girl needs to sleep." She called back.  
"Let's go inside. Mom, these are the Cullens. This is Esme, Carlisle, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie." I say. They shake her hand quickly.  
"Come inside." I say. I close the door once everyone is inside.  
"Thank you Bella." Esme says.  
Charlie comes and he sits everyone down. Esme and my mom start talking immedietly. James just sits there awkward.  
"Bells, why didn't tell us they were coming?" Victoria asks well i set the table.  
"I didn't know until after the phone call, Charlie." I explain.  
"Bells, we-"  
"Neither can i, Victoria. Do you think i feel happy about this?" I ask.  
"Not nice to talk about people behind their back." Rosalie sneers.  
"You should talk." Victoria mutters.  
"Vic, my dad expects me to be nice to them. The least you can do is try to help." I tell her. "Grab the forks for me?"  
"Bella, maybe you should come back and live in Phoenix." Victoria suggests.  
"Victoria, you know i can't do that. Charlie will be devastated is i leave again, i can't do that to him. And after this i am off to college, he won't see me and. . ." I trail off.  
"Okay, you know i need to go, i will be back." Victoria mutters.  
"Sometimes you need to face reality, the truth." Alice says.  
"Did you do that all those years, or were you in your fantasy world?" I ask. Alice blushes a little.  
"Just don't tell your father, but is was really Edward. He made us do it, he likes you bella. At first is was a dare, but then we sort of . . .Edward kept pushing us to do it, he would threaten us. And then it got out of hand, we did it ourselves, Edward tried to stop us but we would tease him also." Alice explained.  
"What now?" I ask.  
"You forgive us?"  
"..." I think about it for a little while, there is an odd silence. "No."  
**Cliffhanger! Review!**  
**Lilibeth Ariel**


	4. Chapter 4

"But-"  
"When i begged and pleaded, what did you do?" I snap.  
"We didn't mean it." Alice insisted.  
"As long as my mom is here, don't tell those stupid lies. She is as mad as ever, i can't imagine why Charlie wouldn't kick you out if he heard you now."  
"Bella, can i talk to you?" James asks. I sigh and follow him. "The bronze haired dude has a thing for you!"  
"Edward does not have anything for me."  
"Yeah he does."  
"Well, that will have to go." I hiss.  
"Bad mood. Charlie was not right to invite them over. I am so over my head with this, i hate it and them. Things just keep adding on, Vic is mad at me, so is my mom, i don't know what Charlie expects, and Alice and Rosalie. . . . Edward too now, let's invite the rest of the story, see poor old bella collapse from stress." I say sarcastically.  
James tolds my shoulders. "Relax, breath. I can talk to Vic, Edward, and Charlie. You just have to deal with everyone else." He adds with a grin.  
"Fine." I groan.  
**Sorry, super short. But if i do well in school i am allowed to write 100 words in my story. Which is good, things will come slower. But i have two hours of time on the weekend, pretty good! I am actually going to update another story. Since Flamed isn't getting any reviews for stories. I might give it up for adoption, or just stop writing altogether. Reviews for what you think! Also, please check out my other stories. **_**Accept them or leave them, Flamed, Back to Nothing, and Figured out. **_ **Reviews will give me motivation if you want story updates. I like opinions, not just the normal 'Great' I want things you love and hate, this way i can make my stories better! Thanks!**  
**Lilibeth Ariel**


	5. Chapter 5

After thecullens leave i immedietly go to sleep. Victoria and mom clean up. Ivfeel bad, but i am so stressesd and tired.

The next morning i get up and get ready for school. There is break in pehonix, but still two days left for here. When i get there somene is waiting in my usua spot.  
"Bella, hi. Mike newton. We weree best friends before you left. How are you?"  
"Newton, no we were never friends." I snap.  
"I love you bells." He comes up and kisses me. I push him off. "Idiot" i hiss well walking away. There goes my day.  
EPOV  
I saw her kissing that idiot, newton. Ugh. She needs to ne with me, n my freaking hands. Kissng me, me and only me! Last night she was so beautiful, so is her mother, bella totally gets itfrom her. As she danced aroumd the kitchen, voctoia talking to her. He beautiful hair swirled around he neck, her eyes so sad. I wantes to comfort her, i am in love with her. She is a godess.  
BPOV  
The day pased, i got more pissed with each class. By the time school was over i was ready to mill somene mike had followed me wveeywhere, making jessica jealous, edward kept starring, ugh. I hate it! I go home to find mom, james, and victoria talking to alice and rosalie. I groan and place the grocereis on the counter  
"Does this ever end." I mutter to myself. "Mom, i dnt have any patience left." I snap.  
"Wht happened at school?" James grinmed obviously in for some humor.  
"Lets see, start the frst minute i get there, mike kisses me and admits he loves me, edward looks at me lovingl all day and he glares at mike, jessca glares at me all day, mike also looks lovingly at me, i forget my homework, and then now this. Anything you would like to add?" I ask.  
"Told you he had a thing for you." James laugh.  
I sigh. "I am really not up for this. Frankly i wished you all dissappeared, yu hate me, i hate you, stay away from each other, automatic happuness."  
"Edward has had a crush on you since middle school." Alice pipped.  
"That is unsettling to hearm" i mutter.  
"Bella, you are very beautiful." Victoria says. Rosalie scoffs.  
"you are so full ofyourself, you know that right?" Mom yellx at her.  
"Please, bella is average, i am a goddess, there is a reason for me t be selfish, cause then i can get what i want."  
"You selfish idiot, we are trying to be friends here." Alice yells.  
"Party is over, please get out." Mom says, sensing my distress.  
Alice sighs and rosalie smirks as they both wal, out. I collapse on the couch. "Sorry i am just being a zombie, life here is wearing me out." I sigh.  
"That is fine, i just want to hang out with you." Mom says, she sits next to me and i lean my head agasint her.  
"Did you kick edward out?" James asks.  
"Where is he?" Mom asks. I hear ruffling upstairs and i run up there. I find him in my room.  
"What the heck are you doing in here?" I yell, i rip my diary away from him.  
"I...i..um.."he stutters.  
"Get out." I scream. Victoria and james run up, they look mad.  
"Fine." He growls. Victoria comes and hugs me.  
"I want to move back with y giys." I cry. "Ireall hate this place. But it would hurt charlie too much."  
"Bella, did he read this?" James asks.  
"I dont know." I open it up, it was on the page were i wrote about how much i hate them, at that point i had cried all my tears and i couldnt do much more.  
"He was reading, ugh." I groan and fall onto my bed. "Give me five reasons why i should not kill them and myself right now?"  
"Because we love you." Victoria crawls onto the bed next to me. "Bella, go to their house now, we can come with you."  
"What would i say?"  
"Tell them to stay away cause you driving us all off the edge." James hissed.  
"Tell them, talk to cailisle and esme, tell them that it doesnt matter anymore. Just keep your distance." Victoria says in her sweet voice. I roll onver ont oym side and plop elbow up. I lean on it. "That would break tgeir heart, i would never do that to them. I love esme and carlisle, i just cant stand their kids."  
"Bella, you need to take a stand." James insosted.

0∅∅∅∅∅∅∅∅∅∅∅∅∅∅∅∅  
The next day was a bit better. Mike ad jessica left me alone, edward however kept staring and he tried to kiss me, earning a punch in the face from me.  
Once i got home victoria and james heard all about my day. Victoria helped me put the groceries away and make dinner.  
"Bella, charlie has officially decided to have them over every week unless you become friends. Starting tonight."  
"I thought he wwas on my side, god. How could he not understand i dont want them in my adult life."  
"Bella, maybe you shouldd kill them."james said, he put the remote to the xbox down.  
"You are playing too many video games . Ill get a life sentence to jail for killing five teenagersbecause i hate them." I groan. "Why is my life so complicated?" The doorbell rang  
"Get that james."victoria called even throigh sne was to feet away from the door, i laughed.  
"What, your like two inches away." James yelled.  
EPOV  
"What, your like two inches away." James yelled. I heard some laughing then bella opened it. I could tell she didnt want us in. I heard her whole conversation about us being her friends, i loved her s freakin much.  
"Hello my bella." I said, i swept my hand over her face. James burst out laughing.  
"James shut up or come beat him yourself." Bella hissed.  
"You did not just do that to hee." victoria growled, she grabbed bella and jamess armes and started dragging them upstairs.  
"Make yourself at home, dinner will be ready in a half hour, serve yourself and i think yoh know where the door is."  
We all looked at each other, victoria was weird.  
BPOV  
"Bella come on, just one." James begged.  
"No." I sighed. James was trying to get me to sing and ma,e the cullen jealous, i didnt know why. One of hi evil plotting plans.  
"Sing bells." Victoria said.  
"fine." I grabbed my guitar.  
"Listen to vic, no me." James huffed, victoria hugged him and kissed his lips, he smiled and kissed her back. I covoered my eyes and pretended to complain.  
"Just sing bella." James and victoria laughed.  
I huffed. "I never wanted to leave  
Oh daddy please make me free  
They dontvseee the beauty in me, like a fire corps on the street.  
Oh, mmhhmm, yeah.  
Baby i believe in mself, you wont knock me off my feat  
Yeay yeah, i am sturdier ten ever  
Like a flame turning into a fire  
You wont push me down, i am better then ever  
I can fall down from you, but i put myself together

(Chorus)  
Daddy dont make mee leave  
I will love yyou forever  
I dont giveca thought of them,  
They are just a bee in the garden  
They are just a fire in the most beautiful place,  
Their stings hurt,  
Their burns blaze,  
But i put myself together  
(End of chorus)

We are all in this together.  
No mattar what we do,  
Yo have to understand, they are the bullies,  
And are you?  
Daddy, oh, daddy, dont make me go.  
I want to stay here with you.  
I dont give thought o them,  
They just push me around.  
Daddy i love you,  
They wont hurt me asclong as your around  
Daddy they cant hurt me, those cruels words will never crush me.  
daddy, dont send me away

Oh, mhmmh, yeah. " i finish and i hear footsteps coming upstairs. "Now what do we do, i see that dod nothing for your stupid plan."  
"Dont you see we made them curious, one in perticular." Victoria giggles. "Go kicm them out of the house."  
"Jeez, i still dont get why you made me sing." I grummbled.  
"sing again." James saod, lookong out te window.  
"Why?"  
"Cause isaid so, sing." He urged.  
"Ugh. Fine." I looked through my song book.  
"Long time ago,  
You came up to me.  
Baby i love you, that is what i heard.  
Baby i want you, we should be together.  
Baby we belong foever.  
I though he was right, but the truth came out.  
(Chorus)  
He was nothing, i was amber  
I was a precious jewel,  
He was smoke and ash  
He was captain, i was a princess  
My daddy says, dont let them get to you, the truth will come out,  
Dont let them hurt you, you will be afraid of youraelf.  
(End of chrois)  
I was confused by his and i thought that was lyring to me.  
But my daddy is a smart one, he wuldnt hurt me.  
Cause he loves me unlike you stupid bait.  
I go home crying, you broke up with me.  
Some gil came along, she was prettier then i will ever mb.

Daddy told me, i knew he was right.  
I cried myself to sleep that night thinking of his words.  
He was right, he loved me.  
(Chorus)  
I was precious he was ashes,  
i was vulnerable, he was a player  
I told my daddy, i told him what you said.  
Oh, you are amber, he had said, precious and beautiful.  
Dont lt them get to you, they will hurt you.  
You are beautiful and i know the turth. Daddy says.  
He was nothing i was amber,  
I was smoke and he was the fire.  
He set me up and thenhe denied me.  
(End of chorus)  
Daddy i love you,  
You never brak my heart.  
Daddy i trust you, you never hurt me once  
Daddy help me, these people have thirst in their eyes,  
So help me please.  
He replied with voice as fibe as silk.  
Baby you are amber, they are ashes,  
Baby stay away from them and you will be okay. He had said." I finished the song and looked at james.  
"Are there any about us?" He asks.  
"Yeah this one." I says.  
"Oh, yeah.  
I was humpy dumpy, they put me together  
I was a depressed little hosre  
They brought me some carrots  
I was a bird, learning how to fly,  
They wrre the wind, pushing me further into the sky  
They were the ocean when i neededa swim.  
They wre th tissue when i would cry  
We wrre attached together, for they wrre the friends  
I needed all along.  
(Chorus)  
They are what i need  
Friends who will never deciieve me  
Friends to cry on, friends to ask favors of  
They helped me fly,  
They brought me higher then i could try  
They taught me what was right  
And i can never thank them enough  
I smile at their sight  
I laugh at their jokes,cause theyare my friends  
They brought me highwrthen i could go  
They helped me out of the dungeon so they could show me the sky  
They taught me to fly  
To touh the sky  
(End of chrosu)  
They were my bemch, i was the tired hiker  
They were my bed, i was the sleeping girl  
They were my happiness, they were my friends,  
I was the pearl, they were tje clams  
They protected me agasint what has passed  
I cried myself to sleep, they held some napkins  
I can never thank themenough fo what havedone  
(Chrorus)  
You brought me higher the the sky could allow  
Higher then i could try  
You filled me up with laughter and smiles  
They never go away cause i am with you  
You brought me to face the truth  
You brought me to face what was in store  
You sorted me out, you could have eft me in broken pieces  
I can never thank you more,  
You put me together again,  
My left was gone, but you broyght it back  
I can never thank you more then enough,  
Cause your the reason i live  
(End of chrosu)  
I can never thank you more that enough tmes  
Because you put me together so many times" i finished amd smiles.  
Victoria hugged me. "That was for u ilove ut." She was crying now.  
Alice burst intote room. "If you would be my frien i would have put you together again." She screamed. James grinned.  
"Now we have an excuse to kick you out." James said. He lft and a minite later the front door slammed.  
James came back. "I am in a good mood." He sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

"Victoria, go on a date with me." James asks.  
"idiot, this is a date, not marriage proposal. I will go get my coat." Victoria lft and i laughed at james.  
"What did i do wrong?" He asks.  
"Nothing, nothing." I try to stifle my laughter.  
"Okay." He shrugs and walks away. I hear a scream from downstairs.  
"What happened?" i ask. I see victoria being held by some guy, james by another.  
"Really, my night is as bad as it is" i mutter under my breath.  
"Who are you?" I ask.  
"Your worst nightmare." Emmett's voice rings, it comes from a bigger figure. I notice they all wear dark clothes and mask. I try to hide my smile. I can see alices spiky hair and jaspers hair also.  
I shrug and quickly do a backflip, i hit who i think if rosalie and alice in one kici, th fall onto the couch.  
"Please, they are girls, do your worst." Jasper laughs. I raise an eyebrow and then do a turning kick at him. The others let go of my friends  
"Really, cullens. " i snap. "Do you have to ruin my life?"  
"Bella!?" Dad calls.  
"Hi daddy." I called.  
"What is going on?" He asks.  
"Where is mom?" I ask.  
"She took the first flight home honey." Charlie says.  
"Why?" I ask, tears forming in my eyes.  
"Phil and her, something is happening." He sighs. I go to the phone and dial her number.  
"hello bella." she says.  
"Mom, what happened?" I ask.  
"Honey. I was going to tell you...i am so sorry." She starts sobbing. "Phil had a heart attack." She says. I start crying also.  
"Is he okay?" I ask.  
"I don't know, i just got here. I will call you when i know something." The phone goes off. More tears pour down my faces.  
"Phil is in the hospital." I say. Victoria comes and hugs me, i break down into her shoulder.  
"Bella, if there is anything we can do just tell us." Alice says, clearly upset about what happens.  
"Get out! That is all i want, get out of my life." I scream. "I don't want you guys near me."  
They quietly leave.  
"What happened?" James asks.  
"He had a heart attack." I say.

The next day james and victoria leave, i was crying when they were leaving. Things went back to normal, the cullens didn't come back. Charlie didn't invite them.  
"Mom, how is phil?" I ask well making dinner one day.  
"He is a lot better." She answers. "How are you?"  
"I am good. I miss you alot, i want to come visit but i have school." I told her.  
"are the cullens bothering you?" She asked.  
"No mom, esme comes around sometimes to give us food. She i really sorry about phil." I tell her.  
The doorbell rings.  
"Mom, someone is at the door, can i call you back." I say.  
The doorbell rings again, twice.  
I put the phone on the wall . I go to answer the door. When i open it i see an unfamiliar guy. He grabs me and kisses me. Once he lets go i smack his face.  
"Idiot." I yell.  
"Bella, i love you." Jacob says.  
"I hate you." I smack his cheek.  
"I knew this would happen, i brought back up." He says. Two guys came out. They grab my arms, i try to get them off but they are too strong.  
"Jacob, what are you doing?" I hiss.  
"Kidnapping you, obviously." He smirks.  
One of the guys puts a hand over my mouth, a car pulls up and i silently plead it is charlie . Edward and alice come out instead. I guess they were supposed to bring food over.  
"What are you doing?" Alice yells.  
Jacob looks at them worriedly, then he takes off running. Edward runs after him. The others run also, i fall down. Alice was walking toward me.  
I go into the house and call charlie.  
"Bells, everything okay?" He asks.  
"No, come home please jacob was just here." I cry. Alice walks into the house. Edward on her heels, i turn my back to them and keep talking. "He kissed me and two other guys grabbed me. Please come home."  
"I am on my way. Is anyone with you?" He asks.  
I turn around. "Alice and Edward came by. I don't know why." I said.  
"Is jacob gone?" He asks.  
"Yes." I cry. "He ran off when they got here."  
"I am five minutes away, stay in the house, okay?"  
"Okay." I said. I closed the phone and wiped my tears away.  
"Who was that bella." Alice asks.  
"Jacob. He is billy's son, my dad is friends with him." I say. I close the door.  
"Do you want us to go?" Alice asks.  
"No, just stay until charlie comes." I tell her.  
"Esme gave us this, she wanted us to bring it." Edward says, he holds out a pan, i take it and thank him.  
"He kissed you bella?" Edward asked.  
"Please just don't." I say. I go back to the phone and call my mom back. She doesn't answer. "Hi mom, it is me bella. Sorry i hung up, jacob was at the door. And he was being very impatient, call me when you are free. Bye." I hang up and lean against the counter. They are standing there awkwardly.  
"You can sit down." I say, they look at eachother then hesitantly sit on the table.  
"What was he doing?" Edward asked. I give him a pleading look and go upstairs. I grab my song book and come back down.  
"You guys can go if you want. Charlie will be home soon, tell esme i said thank you."  
"Okay, bye bella." Alice says.  
"Bye." I mutter. Once they are gone lock the door and open my book.  
"He came by this afternoon.  
I was happy cause i had won the day  
I was dancing around and saying,  
Oh yeah, oh hmhmhm, yeah  
i'm on fire, i feel so great.  
Nothing can ruin this day  
He came by that afternoon, saying  
Baby i love you.  
He kissed me hard that afternoon  
Baby i will kidnap you!  
You will be mine, i will be yours, we can love together forever!  
(Chorus)  
Baby that won't happen i tell him  
I hate you and i don't wanna see you face  
You ugly and annoying mutt, can't stay away from me  
Why am i such a target?  
Tell me why, tell me why  
you came by this afternoon  
Baby i love you, baby i want you, we belong together  
We belong forever  
Baby we are a match, we are a couple,  
I say i hate you mutt,  
I never wanna see your annoying face  
He laughs with vengeance,  
Baby i love you forever and there is nothing you do.  
(End of chorus)  
You come by that afternoon.  
Baby i love you till i die!  
Bany together we can soar the sky  
Baby i have dreams, for both you and me  
Raise a family, have a large career  
Oh, is all say. But i am thinking what i feel.  
I hate you, we don't belong together  
We can't be a match cause i already found who loves me to death  
We will never belong together  
Even if i die

**There is is, the next chapter. Okay, now i said i would barely update. But it was my brothers birthday on Nov. 29, so we got off and i got to go on the computer. And then today my mom wasn't feeling too well, so yeah. We had to get up extra early also cause me and my siblings had to get blood tests done...i hate doctors. Anyway, my sister left me use her laptop so here i am updating this.**  
**Lilibeth Ariel**


	7. Chapter 7

When Charlie comes home he is furious. He calls Billy and starts yelling at him. I just sit in the living room quiet, listening to his screams. I was furious also, my best friend tried to kidnap me so we could be together.  
I eventually made it up to my room and went to sleep. The next few days flew by, the cullens didn't make a move, though edward did stare at me during school. Slowly i started to feel a bi nervous when he was around, i felt my heart flutter when i looked at him, i knew what this meant. I was falling for him.  
It wasn't good. I didn't know what to do.  
It was the end of school, me and edward had lockers together. I walked up to him.  
"Edward." I said.  
"Bella?" He asks. He was probably wondering why i was talking to him.  
"I haven't exactly been fair to you guys. You have apologized and tried to make it up to me so many times, i guess i was living in the past. I am sorry for that, i forgive you, i forgive everyone." I say.  
"Thank you Bella." He smiles at me.  
"And i also need to thank you that night, when Jacob had come and kissed me. He was going to kidnap me, but you came just in time, thank you." I say, i look down. I feel his fingers on my cheek .  
"Would you mind if i kissed you? I wouldn't kidnap you, but just a kiss. I feel in love with you Bella."  
"The romantic thing is, i feel the same way for you." We then leaned in and kissed each other. He pulled away and smiled at me.  
"Does this make us a couple?"  
"Yes." I say, i kiss him again.  
"Well, i am already enjoying it." He murmured into my ear.  
**Alright, that is all! I hope you enjoyed this story, please check out my others. Thanks. **  
**Lilibeth Ariel**


End file.
